Jewel Tales ~ Senran Princess
Jewel Tales ~ Senran Princess(宝石譚 ~ 戦乱プリンセス） is a collaboration event between Jewel Princess and Senran Princess that is ran from 22/06/18 to 08/07/18, divided into part 1, part 2 and part 3. This event debuts three new collab princesses, Tank-class senran princess Nouhime, Universal-class senran princess Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Spellcaster-class senran princess Sanada Yukimura. Trapezohedron opens a portal to another world, causing the universe of Jewel Princess and Senran Princess to merge. Emerald, Seraphinite, Diamond, Aqua Aura, Topaz and Aventurine ends up stuck in the Hinomoto lands, the universe of Senran Princess, while Sanada Yukimura, Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Nouhime ends up on Rodeshia in exchange, the land of Jewel Princess. Instructions This event has a player score progress system in place, clearing an event map earns points, allowing you to unlock rewards on every milestone, up to 4000 points. You can get two of the three new characters this way. Each player also possesses a character gacha Box, displaying the chances of the player unlocking the featured for this box. All players start at 0%. You can increase this chance by playing the Ranking Quest (ランキングクエスト), a score attack mode that calculates the maximum damage you can deal. The higher your score is against other players, the more percentage boosts you can gain for that day. The score attack is reset every day. Ranking Quest provides the player a boss target to inflict the highest damage possible. The highest score is not cumulative, if you have managed to break your own record for the day, it will be overwritten, and is still reset at the end of the day. The ranking resets on the 23:59 every day until the event is over. Do note that the event has 5 difficulties from D to S. The lower the grade, the lower the enemy's attack but the higher their defence. It is highly advised to go for the hardest difficulty for the best score, though all grades grant 100 gems one time. Ranks: *1~100: +30% drop rate *101~250: +20% drop rate *251~500: +10% drop rate *501~1000: +5% drop rate *1001~2000: +2% drop rate *2001~5000: +1% drop rate *5001~10000: +0.5% drop rate At the end of the event, each player will receive the box. If the character fails to show up, the player will instead be compensated with Rainbow Evolution Water(s) based on the percentage chance of the box: *0.5%~25%: Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *25.5%~50%: Rainbow Evolution Water x2 *50.5%~75%: Rainbow Evolution Water x3 *75.5%~99.5%: Rainbow Evolution Water x4 Missions Note: Phase 2 and Phase 3 missions cannot be cleared on both games until they begin on the specified date. Score Rewards *'25' - Gem x100 *'50' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'100' - Gem x100 *'200' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'250' - Gem x100 *'300' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'400' - Blessed Whole Cake x5 *'600' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1 *'750' - Nouhime (4-Star) x1 *'900' - Gem x200 *'1000' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'1250' - Gem x200 *'1500' - Equip Gacha Box (6 Star ALL) x1 *'1800' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'2100' - Amulet Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'2400' - Toyotomi Hideyoshi (4-Star) x1 *'2700' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'3000' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'3500' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'4000' - Rainbow Incense x1 Senran Princess Rewards Clear the following missions to earn rewards in Senran Princess. Phase 1 (8/22 17:00 - 9/9 23:59) *'Clear the Tutorial.' **Reward: Assault Biscuit x1, Support Biscuit x1 *'Clear Story 3-10 (Easy)' **Reward: Rare Gacha Ticket x3 *'Get to Level 16.' **Reward: Dispatch Recovery Dango x3 *'Obtain 10 Friends.' **Reward: Training Magatama (SR) x3, Skill Magatama (SR) x3 *'Login for 10 days total.' **Reward: Secret Ougi Magatama (SR) x3 *'Play Spectra Versus 3 times.' **Reward: SR+ Gacha Ticket x1 *'Play Arena 15 times.' **Reward: SSR Gacha Ticket x1 Phase 2 (8/28 00:00 - 9/9 23:59) *'Clear Story 5-10 (Easy).' **Reward: Dispatch Recovery Dango x3 *'Get to Level 20.' **Reward: Assault Biscuit x1, Support Biscuit x1 *'Obtain 20 Friends.' **Reward: Training Magatama (SR) x5, Skill Magatama (SR) x5 *'Clear Spectra Login Mission 8 times.' **Reward: Secret Ougi Magatama (SR) x5 *'Play Spectra Versus 5 times.' **Reward: SR+ Gacha Ticket x1 *'Play Arena 40 times.' **Reward: SSR Gacha Ticket x1 Phase 3 (9/4 00:00 - 9/9 23:59) *'Chat on the Guild Board once.' **Reward: Dispatch Recovery Dango x3 *'Give Yell to a friend.' **Reward: Assault Biscuit x1, Support Biscuit x1 *'Obtain 30 Friends.' **Reward: Training Magatama (SR) x10, Skill Magatama (SR) x10 *'Clear Zolne Cave Level 1.' **Reward: Secret Ougi Magatama (SR) x10 *'Clear Zolne Cave Level 10.' **Reward: Event Gacha Ticket x1 *'Get F3 rank or higher in Arena' **Reward: Event Gacha Ticket x1 *'Complete all Jewel Princess missions' **Reward: Character Gacha Box (6-Star) x1 (for Jewel Princess) Jewel Princess Rewards Clear the following missions in Senran Princess to earn rewards in Jewel Princess. Phase 1 (8/22 17:00 - 9/9 23:59) *'Play the game.' **Reward: QP Ticket x5 *'Clear Chapter 3' **Reward: Gem x900 *'Get to Level 21.' **Reward: Gold x200000 *'Obtain 10 Friends.' **Reward: Enhancement Light Crystal (4-Star) x40 *'Login for 10 days total.' **Reward: Evolution Item Set (Yukimura 4-Star to 6-Star Only) *'Play Senran War 3 times.' **Reward: Character Gacha Box (5-Star) x1 *'Play Senran War 15 times.' **Reward: Character Gacha Box (6-Star) x1 Phase 2 (8/28 00:00 - 9/9 23:59) *'Limit Break any character to maximum expansion.' **Reward: Gem x900 *'Get to Level 31.' **Reward: Gold x300000 *'Obtain 20 Friends.' **Reward: Enhancement Light Crystal (4-Star) x60 *'Login 5 times.' **Reward: Evolution Item Set (Hideyoshi 5-Star to 6-Star Only) *'Play Senran War 5 times.' **Reward: Character Gacha Box (5-Star) x1 *'Play Senran War 10 times.' **Reward: Character Gacha Box (6-Star) x1 Phase 3 (9/4 00:00 - 9/9 23:59) *'Chat on the Nation Board once.' **Reward: Treasure Pass x3 *'Roll Nation Gacha once.' **Reward: Advent Pass x3 *'Obtain 30 Friends.' **Reward: Enhancement Light Crystal (4-Star) x80 *'Win 1 Ranked Battle.' **Reward: Evolution Item Set (Nouhime 4-Star to 5-Star Only) *'Win 10 Ranked Battles.' **Reward: Spirit of Growth - Chiyu (Collab) x1 *'Get Rank 2 or higher in Ranked' **Reward: Spirit of Expansion - Yuna (Collab) x1 *'Complete all Senran Princess missions' **Reward: Emerald (SR) x1 (for Senran Princess) Category:Events Category:Collaboration